The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors holding terminals.
In various applications of electrical connectors, devices are utilized to lock terminals in place and to assure that the terminals are in proper position within the electrical connector. Such electrical connectors are typically used in harsh environments, such as automotive applications, in which the electrical connectors are subject to vibration and other forces that may tend to have the terminals back out of the connectors.
Currently, certain electrical connectors are provided with housings having cavities extending therethrough for receiving terminals. The terminals are locked in the cavities by a primary latch, which may be part of the housing or part of the terminal itself. In order to mold the latches and other complicated features into the housing that secure the terminals in the terminal cavities, the housings are typically manufactured from two housings or shells that are coupled together. The molds use multiple slides and extra tooling to mold the complicated features into the housing. Furthermore, the electrical connectors typically include a secondary lock that acts as a backup locking feature should the primary lock fail. Such secondary locks are typically a separate piece. Moreover, the electrical connectors typically include a terminal position assurance device that is used to assure that the terminals are properly positioned in the cavities. Such terminal position assurance devices are typically a separate piece, but may be part of the secondary lock. Assembly requires picking up both housing pieces, the secondary lock and/or the terminal position assurance device, aligning them and mating them together. Such assembly is labor intensive and time consuming. Additionally, the parts are typically molded in separate molds, thereby increasing the manufacturing time for the housing.
A need remains for an electrical connector that includes locking features to secure terminals therein that may be manufactured and assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner.